Weird Feelings
by The Raven Lover
Summary: The ice mage wanted so much to calm down his conflicted feelings about the Rain Woman, but he never knew what those feelings were, the only thing he knew was that they weren't the same was when they began. They had completely changed, and that was clear. He just didn't know for what.


Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, they all belong to Hiro _Troll_ Mashima. The fanart of the cover of the story was made by Bludy-chu.

* * *

The rain poured onto the ground on that day, the skies were turning gray and all that he could hear was the Water Mage apologizing and claiming that the fault wasn't hers. Maybe she had lived so much with the rain, that she actually forgot the weather could change. But whatever, the fault wasn't hers anyway.

"Thinkin' 'bout our water friend?" Cana teased Gray, while holding some of her, whatever it was, drink. It was, if he was still counting right, her 14th one, but it didn't really matter, it would take a while for her to pass out.

"That's my problem." Gray replied, somewhat angry with the meddlesome drunkard, but she wasn't the only one to meddle in his love life.

"Calm down, we all know you were." Cana laughed with Gray's reply, but he wanted to freeze her drink right there.

Of course, Cana was somewhat right, but he needed to clear his mind before actually think about Juvia. His feelings were confused and the rain pouring down didn't help much, but instead made him remember even more the Rain Woman. He just wanted to her that he loved her, but he wasn't so sure of that. It was more than that simple word.

"Why don't you just go there and talk to her?" A familiar voice broke his chain of thinking, it was Titania, Erza.

"Look at who is talking." He joked, even deeply fearing what she could do.

"Well, maybe me and Jellal don't go out was planned every time, but we're still in a better position than yours. The poor girl doesn't even know if you love her back." Her words hit him more than they should, but she was as right as Cana was before.

All that inside his mind was destroying him inside, he didn't had to fear for rejection, it was clear that it wouldn't happen, but it was some kind of anxiety, they had been friends for so long, he didn't know how she would react. Surely, if it was right when she started stalking him, it might would be out of control, but now her feelings had evolved into something more sincere and real, so had his.

He looked at the blue haired girl with those deep eyes that he would get lost in, and decided that once and for all, he would make things clear in between them.

"Juvia, can I talk to you in private?" He asked politely, the girl turned really quickly to her Gray-sama, being all ears. The ice mage dragged her out on the rain, knowing that it wouldn't bother her

"Why is Gray-sama wanting to talk to Juvia? Is he going to scold her because of the rain? Or ist it something else?" Juvia wondered while they walk.

"Uh, Juvia, I have no idea how to say that to you, but maybe I kinda love you back…" He said in a shy way.

"Hey, Gray-sama, no need to be shy about that, Juvia also loves you! Even though Juvia loves you more than you'll ever love her." Juvia mumbled

"Are you not believing me? When I say I love you, I really mean it! And it not because of a stupid bet or something I drank, I'm saying the truth! I've no idea when it began, when I started loving you back, but believe me, I really do. Because if I didn't, I wouldn't have dragged you out on the rain, knowing that you don't like it, just to say that I love you like my comrade!" He basically yelled, and out of the blue, it seemed like things were settled, like he said all he had to say to her, surprisingly, she hugged him, and even more surprisingly, he hugged her back and even stronger than she did.

"Juvia will always love you back, Gray-sama." She said while still holding him.

It wasn't like one of that romantic movies, where the couple would almost make out on the rain, kissing and everything else, it was truer than that. They did seal their lips, but his confession was even more important than that.

* * *

Hope you liked this is little drabble of mine


End file.
